Camping with New Directions
by Coltraine12
Summary: The cast of New Directions goes camping! Each chapter will follow a different group of people. Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Drive

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a series fiction. The first chapter will be much different from the rest but they will all be good. More details on the rest of the chapters at the end. **

"Ugh, do we have to do this?" Kurt grumbled as he sat in the passenger seat of Blaine's car.

"Lighten up Kurt, It'll be fun!" Blaine said just a bit too cheerily. Kurt rolled his eyes and pressed his head against the window of the car. He watched various cars pass by, all going to places way better, he was sure, than where he was going.

"But why do we have to go camping? You know I don't like it."

"Exactly," Blaine yelled, "I am determined to make you see the beauty in it!" A Katy Perry song came on the radio and Blaine began singing loudly and tapping his hands against the steering wheel. Kurt chuckled softly to himself before sighing and looking back out the window. He glanced into the mirror and saw a familiar car in the reflection. Squinting, he could almost make up the features of a short brunette in the driver's seat and a blonde sitting next to her in the passenger seat. Blaine looked over and found Kurt looking in the mirror.

"Uh, Kurt," Kurt looked over at Blaine, "could you pass me the, um...lotion from the backseat. My elbows are really dry." Kurt nodded and reached in the back. After some searching in the back for a minute he grabbed the bottle and passed it to Blaine before settling down in his seat for a quick nap.

* * *

"Kurt's going to be so surprised! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Calm down a bit, Rachel" Quinn laughed softly, "You're swerving all over the road!"

"Sorry," Rachel straightened the wheel before glaring slightly at Quinn. "It wasn't that bad. How close are we to the campsite anyway?" Quinn studied the map

"Should be there in just under an hour."

"I'm so excited!" Rachel squeaked, shifting their path slightly towards the other lane.

"Rachel, watch out!"

"Sorry!" Quinn looked back and made sure that the rest of Kurt's surprise was behind them. She counted 3 more cars. One for Santana, Brittany and Artie; one for Tina, Mike and Mercedes and a van for Finn, Puck, Sam, Rory and Joe

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, "Kurt wake up. We're here." He nudged his passenger softly. "KURT! FINN'S GOING IN YOUR CLOSET!"

"Finn stop it!" Kurt jolted awake and looked around widely. "Wait, what?" Kurt dropped his head back. "Why'd you wake me up Blaine?"

"We're here!" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt looked out the windshield to see a space larger than he was expecting. Instead of seeing a small tent and a well-used fireplace he was met with the sight of a large log cabin, capable of holding a large family comfortably, and a fresh fire pit underneath of a fancy, black gazebo. During his sightseeing Kurt's jaw dropped further and further down until it was completely open. "Told ya you'd like it," Blaine said smugly.

"Blaine, how did you get this?" Blaine asked dumbfounded.

"My uncle owns it, c'mon, let me show you around." Blaine jumped out of the car and raced to pull Kurt out of his side. Glancing down the road he could see the faint speck he knew to be a car in the distance. "Here, I'll show you the back." Grabbing Kurt's hand, Blaine ran towards the rear of the building, Kurt in tow. Shortly after 4 more cars pulled into the driveway of the cabin. All the members of New Directions piled out of their respective cars and ran in the front door, following the rehearsed plan for surprising Kurt.

* * *

"Blaine! This place is amazing! This is not what I expected when you said 'camping'." Blaine smiled at Kurt and pulled him towards the middle of the backyard. He lined him up against a specific part of the ground before facing him the way he wanted. He brushed Kurt's shirt off and held up a finger to motion for him to stay there. Kurt laughed to himself as Blaine ran around the front of the house. After waiting a few seconds, Kurt could hear music playing loudly in the house. He recognized the tune to be one of his favourite songs, Raise your glass. From somewhere behind him, he could hear someone start to sing:

**Right, Right turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight**

Suddenly, two other voices joined in from different directions around him:

**What's the dealio?**

Another voice started singing when the others dropped out:

**I love when it's all too much  
5 AM turn the radio up**

Once again, more voices joined in:

**Where's the rock and roll?**

Rachel walked out from behind a tree:

**Party crasher  
Panty snatcher**

Puck then walked out from the side of the house:

**Call me up if you are gansta**

Finn and Artie came out from the other side of the house:

**Don't be fancy  
Just get dancy. **

The back door then swung open and Blaine flew out:

**Why so serious?**

The rest of new directions flew out from different places and joined in the chorus:

**So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

Blaine:

**Aww shh, my glass is empty...**

Rachel:

**That sucks!**

Joe:

**So if you're too school for cool**

Rory:

**And you're treated like a fool**

Santana:

**You could choose to let it go**

Artie:

**We can always, we can always**

Brittany:

**Party on our own**

Finn:

**So raise your**

All:

**Glass!  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

Blaine:

**For me!**

They all stood around Kurt, breathing heavily, waiting to see his reaction. After a moments silence Kurt squealed happily and clapped his hands before rushing to hug everyone as quickly as possible.

Blaine laughed loudly: "I think he liked it!" Everyone joined in with the laughter.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked Chapter 1! The rest of the chapters will all follow a few people as they stay at the cabin. Each chapter will follow different people. Reviews are always appreciated and leave me a message if you want some input on a chapter! I will try to incorporate as many of your suggestions as possible **


	2. Day 1 The Hunt

**A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 2 is up and ready to go! This takes place during the first full day that new directions is at the cabin. I hope you enjoy!**

**Kurt**

Kurt woke up early the next morning, trying hard not to wake Blaine. He silently left the room and went to one of the 3 washrooms in the cabin. He indulged in a longer than normal shower, enjoying the peacefulness that came with getting away from society. After a full hour he had finally finished his morning cleansing routine and he started to put the many products he owned back in his bag when he realized a few of them were missing. He frantically looked on the counter and floor before remembering he left them in the shower. Just then, Kurt got an idea on how to make everyone's first day memorable.

Kurt gathered up a few of everyone's belongings, things they wouldn't notice right away: un-used chargers, clothes, sunscreen, lip-chap and other things. He wrote down on a list the different things and whom they belonged to before hiding them inside and outside. He then made up a list of what each person needed to find and made a nice neat pile of them.

Racing downstairs to the main living area he pulled out his iPhone and pulled up the loudest song he could find which happened to be Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce. He plugged the iPhone into the docking station, turned up the volume and pressed play. As the music started playing people started slowly waking up but when the words "Barbra Streisand" blasted out of the speakers Kurt swore he could hear a few people hit the floor.

**Tina**

"Barbra Streisand!" Tina's eyes flew wide open as woke to a loud noise and found herself flat on the floor. She jolted upright and tried to find the source of the music. Bolting out of the room she saw Rachel, Brittany, Blaine, Finn and Sam all doing the same thing. Together, they rushed downstairs to see Kurt standing there with a smile on his face. Tina and everyone else looked at Blaine who rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Kurt, babe," Blaine slowly walked up to Kurt, "what are you doing?"

"I'm waking everybody up!" Kurt said cheerfully.

"Yes, we got that part Kurt, but why?" Tina grumbled.

"That's the fun part!" Kurt paused the song, "It's a surprise! I can't tell you until everyone is down here dressed and ready for some fun!" Everyone groaned but knew Kurt must have something in mind so they all stumbled up the steps to wake the few people who slept through Kurt's wakeup call and then went to the washrooms to get showered and dressed.

**Finn**

Finn sat downstairs in the living room with the other guys, waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. Puck and Sam were playing Bloody Knuckles, Rory and Joe were talking about what it was like to be the new kid; but it could have been something else, Finn never could understand Rory's accent. Kurt and Blaine were sharing a chair in the corner, just enjoying time together. Finn started thinking about his life; he and Rachel never did that. She would always want to talk to Quinn or something and he would always want to talk to Puck. It seemed like these days they never really spent time together. Finn knew that he liked Rachel but he wondered if that was enough to keep the relationship going.

Just then the girls came downstairs and joined up with the rest of the group. Kurt jumped up and practically bounced over to the front of the room to give a speech. Finn's eyes were following Kurt but he could swear he saw Rachel smile when she made eye contact with Quinn. He lingered on the two girls for a second but his attention was drawn back to Kurt when he spoke.

"I suppose it's time to explain why I woke you all up so early," mumbles of agreement could be heard all around the room, "But!" Kurt said, cutting everyone off, "I promise that you will enjoy this." Kurt passed around the list of everyone's items and sent them on their way. Kurt himself sat down in the living room to observe everyone scrambling around. "This is gonna be fun to watch," Kurt chuckled

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I appreciate all reviews. Keep giving me ideas and i will incorporate your ideas in future chapters. Thanks to Flannery for giving me the idea behind this one. **


	3. Day 1 The Conflict

**A/N: Hey everyone! I came up with a new system for writing my stories so hopefully that lets me put them up faster. This one is kind of short but it seemed like a good place to stop. Enjoy!**

**Puck**

Puck walked slowly around the outside of the house, scanning every nook and cranny for his stuff. He couldn't believe Kurt would be man enough to steal his razor, shirt, shoes (he had to borrow Finn's other pair) and his tanning lotion. He had been pissed at first but he quickly let himself enjoy it and made a mental note to remember his newfound respect for Fancy.

Puck could hear Finn walking through some bushes behind him, scaring every animal within a 5 mile radius in a futile attempt to find his hidden belongings. Puck found Finn's belt wedged between a rock and a few logs of the cabin. Sighing, Puck picked up the belt and made his way over to Finn.

"Finn," Puck called out. Finn stopped moving and tried to figure out who had called him, and where they were. "Over here Finn." Puck laughed as Finn lumbered through the bushes, trying to find the easiest way out before eventually pushing through and leaving the shrub mangled.

"What do you want Puck? I'm trying to find my stuff."

"Jeez, who got your panties in a twist?" Puck held out Finn's belt, "I just wanted to give this to you."

"Oh," Finn sheepishly reached out to take the belt, "thank you." He quickly looped it through his pants and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" Puck called after Finn, "Why don't we look for our stuff together?" Finn nodded and moved closer to Puck.

**Finn and Puck**

For the next few minutes Finn stayed completely silent, almost ignoring Puck as they found the rest of the items on their list. They then went back to their shared bedroom to put their stuff away. Right before Puck was about to walk out the door, Finn finally spoke up.

"It's Rachel, " Puck, feeling the pain in Finn's voice almost teared up before regaining his composure and turning around to face him. "I," Finn hesitated, "I just don't know if she likes me anymore. She's always hanging out with Quinn instead of me and she didn't even look at me this morning. " Puck nodded slowly, taking in what Finn was saying., "and, if I'm being honest, I'm not sure if I even like her anymore."

"Then break up with her! Tell her you're moving on and beak up with the bitch!" Finn scowled at Puck.

"It's not that easy, dude. I don't want her to get hurt at all." Finn looked down at the floor.

Puck knew exactly what Finn was feeling; he didn't know exactly what he was going through but he knew how he felt. Puck had always been protective of people he was close to, whether it was his family, football or glee club. Since his affair with Quinn however Puck had been extra protective about Finn.

He remembered when Finn had gotten slushied by "Rick the Stick" a few weeks ago. Puck had felt so angry that the next day Puck had locked Rick in a port-a-potty and left him in there all day. Thinking back on it all, Puck realized that this was a huge over reaction; the glee club got slushied on a daily basis and he never did anything about it. He wondered why Finn was so special.

**Finn**

While Puck was thinking, Finn had been staring at him. Finn was thinking about how good of a friend Puck was; they never argued, they liked all the same things and they could spend any amount of time together without getting bored. All Finn had to do, once he broke up with Rachel, was to find someone with Puck's personality, and his good looks wouldn't hurt.

Finn's brow furrowed as he realized that he thought Puck was hot. Shouldn't he think girls were hot and not guys? He tried to reason that it was just Puck but he couldn't deny Sam was attractive too. Needing time to think, Finn ran out of the room leaving Puck confused and alone.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Once again, send me any suggestions you have and I'll try to incorporate them in the future. **


	4. Day 1 The Change

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the little cliffhanger at the end of the last one, I promise this one will end better. I hope you enjoy!**

**Quinn**

Ever since Quinn rejoined New Directions she had done a lot to make other people happy. She had died her hair back to blonde, gotten her tattoo of Ryan Seacrest removed and stopped hanging out with the "Skanks", but this was just ridiculous. How Rachel and Kurt found this enjoyable was beyond her. Quinn didn't think she needed it but they insisted on giving her a make-over.

Quinn had been prepared for a new make-up job and some eyebrow plucking but she was not prepared for the complete overhaul Kurt and Rachel were giving her now. It had started with Kurt dying her hair light brown and then Rachel giving it a quick trim while the colour dried completely. After, Rachel added blonde highlights to keep some of the blonde hair Quinn had become known for.

Now, Rachel was adding the finishing touches of what Quinn could only assume was what would be the icing on the cake. She could picture it now: over the top blush, bright red lipstick and a head full of hair that made her blend in with everyone else.

When Rachel finally finished Quinn's make-up, she covered Quinn's eyes and Kurt spun her around to face the mirror. After a quick countdown, Rachel pulled her hands away and Quinn was blown away by the sight she was met with.

The first thing she noticed was that her hair, now cut to barely touch her shoulders, was much darker than it had been before but it was still fairly light. While the brown was still visible, it was covered with highlights that seemed to be endless in their colour variations. She could stare forever into her hair and always see different shades of blonde popping out. She turned her head to both sides and it seemed to dance as it moved, changing from lighter to darker and back again as the highlights twisted around the rest of her hair.

Eventually, her eyes shifted down to her face and, once again, her breath was taken away. The make-up around her eyes made them stand out in a way they never had before and made them take on a whole new life. The colours popped and became more vibrant and the shape seemed to have changed to become more appealing. Her lipstick was just dark enough to deepen the natural colour and it matched the new tan she had gotten from the scavenger hunt earlier that day. Quinn was in awe over the change Kurt and Rachel gave her and she was glad she let them do it because she had never looked better.

**Rachel**

During Quinn's makeover Rachel only noticed the small details, the area just around what she was working on. Now that Quinn was examining her face, Rachel took the opportunity to do the same.

Rachel noticed things that she never had before: the way her eyes danced in the light, the curve of her cheeks and the perfect size of her lips. The more Rachel thought about it, the more Quinn seemed to be perfect.

Finding girls attractive was nothing new to Rachel, ever since she found out about Santana and Brittany she had become very curious. She had experimented a few times over the summer and had found that she found women to be more attractive than men. She still liked some men but she would be much happier with a girl. She had never really thought about Quinn like that though, sure she was jealous of her good looks, especially her nose, but perfect was never the word Rachel used for Quinn. Now, she realized that she had been spending more time with Quinn than she had been with Finn. This realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt like she just needed to get away from it everyone and just think.

Before she had the chance however, she heard a large bang outside followed by screaming. Rachel, Quinn and Kurt jumped up and ran out the door just in time to see everyone else do the same. As they rushed down the stairs, Sam burst through the door holding Rory limp in his arms.

**A/N: "Another cliffhanger? But you promised!" I'm sorry everyone, but I bet you weren't expecting it. I've already started the next chapter so the epic conclusion will be up soon. What will happen to Rory? PM me or leave a review on what you think will happen. Once again, thanks for reading!**


	5. Day 1 The Choice

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. University caught up with me and I wasn't as prepared as I thought it would be, haha. Anways, here is the second part in the Sory arc! There will only be 4 parts total so we're now half way there! I'll let you get on with with the story and I'll leave the updates for the end. Enjoy!**

Rory had a tough choice to make. He could finally tell Sam how he really felt about him or he could play it safe and keep it to himself for a while longer. Rory knew he had liked Sam since the moment he had seen him. Sure he had had a bit of a crush on Finn when he first moved here but in the end it was nothing compared to what he had always felt about Sam. Rory's only problem was that he valued the friendship he had with Sam and was confident that if Sam found out how he felt, their friendship would suffer.

Life, or maybe Kurt, seemed to be on his side today as he ended up Sam in a room together at the cottage. Since they were already rooming together it made sense that they look for all of their stuff together during the scavenger hunt. So, as soon as possible Rory and Sam went outside and started scouring the property for anything on either of their lists.

Rory couldn't help but stare at Sam out of the corner of his eye as they slowly found everything on their list. As the day grew longer, Rory could see Sam sweating more and more and he slowly devised a plan two get to see a bit more of Sam and possibly get the perfect opportunity to finally tell him his feelings.

"Man," Rory said suddenly, breaking the silence that had slowly enveloped the duo, "It never got this hot in Ireland."

"This isn't even the hottest it can get here," Sam laughed, "but yeah, it is really hot out." Rory nodded, seemingly taking in the information being given to him before jumping slightly.

"You know what would be a great idea!" Rory said just a bit too excitedly, "We should go swimming after this."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Sam agreed, "I just need to find my last pair of shoes and you need to find your shirt but after that we can head out." Rory nodded slyly, he had found Sam's comb a long time ago but had hidden it in his pocket to try and spend as much time with Sam as possible. He quickly threw into a crack in the wall before 'finding' it. Within a few minutes they had found Rory's shirt and they went inside to bring their stuff back and change for swimming.

They spent the next few hours swimming in the nearby lake and seeing who could do the best jumps and dives off of the dock that was anchored towards the middle of the lake. The dock had been there for a long time and had begun to rot and deteriorate in the water. The boys didn't care though; in what would turn out to be a life changing decision, they threw caution to the wind and kept jumping off the dock despite the creaks and groans of the wood.

Sam had just completed a particularly difficult front flip and Rory was preparing to mimic it. He ran as fast as he could from the back of the dock and when he went to jump, the board beneath him splintered and his leg fell through. His momentum kept moving him forward and he flipped underneath the water, hitting his head on the dock and falling unconscious.

**A/N: I know, I hate me too. I promised no more cliff hangers and here we are. On to the updates though, there are 3 of them. 1st: I've come up with a new schedule so new chapters for this story will be published on Thursdays. I plan to stick with this schedule as much as possible so if I ever miss a thursday, feel free to PM all of your hate! Never again will this long hiatus happen! Ok, 2nd: I recently read fanfics by _xBleedingBlackRosex, _or Ripple, and I am slightly in love with some characters of theirs. So, after discussing it with Ripple, I have decided to start writing a fanfic based on the characters Gavin, Matthew, Thomas and Aiden from the story "Puppy Love". I highly recommend reading that fic before reading mine as it will make much more sense (plus Ripple's genius needs to be shared). This fanfic is already in the works and I think I'll publish it on Tuesday's. This fic will take the backburner to this story however so if I miss one week of that, it's only to keep this one going so don't hate! Lastly, I just want to remind everyone that I am always open to suggestions and I am broadening my request range. Starting next week, I will have a prompt saturday, as it were. Which means that I will write a short (or not so short) drabble based on the prompt I get for that week. There are no rules for these prompts and they don't even have to be a glee based fic (in fact, fic one will be based on the game Amnesia: the Dark Descent).**

So, to sum this whole novel up, my schedule is:  
Tuesday: Sibling Rivalry  
Thursday: Camping with New Directions  
Saturday: Request Saturday

Thanks for reading both my story and this A/N and I hope to be more regular in the future.


	6. Day 1 The Save

**A/N: Here is the next part in the Sory arc, as scheduled. I'm expecting there to be only one more part so get ready for the exciting conclusion next week! Now, on to the story!**

Sam heard a sickening snap followed by unearthly bang as Rory fell to the water and his heart plummeted. He thought for sure that Rory wouldn't survive but he did everything he could to save him. He jumped into the water and pulled Rory's head above water and put all his force into pulling his leg out of the hole. After a few seconds, his leg slipped out and flopped into the water. Resisting the overwhelming urge to throw up, Sam pulled Rory onto his back and slowly made his way onto shore.

When they got to the edge of the beach, Sam placed Rory gently on the ground and put his CPR training to good use as he attempted to get the water out of Rory's lungs. After a few pumps, Rory coughed up the water and then stayed motionless again on the ground. Sam could see his chest rising and falling slowly and was reassured by the rhythmic motion. He looked down and saw white peeking through the sea of blood surrounding his leg. He grabbed his shirt off the beach and wrapped it around the leg carefully.

Sam picked Rory up and carried him bridal style towards the cottage as fast as he could. Having no hands free to open the door, he put all his weight in one leg and kicked as hard as he could, breaking the door down. He could hear people scream from upstairs as he entered the main foyer. Everyone came running out of their rooms and saw Sam standing there, holding Rory in his arms, and unnoticed tears falling down his face. He opened his mouth to tell them what happened but nothing came out. He just shook his head as almost everyone in the room simultaneously took out their phones and dialed 911.

*break*

Sam sat in the uncomfortable waiting room seat of the hospital, waiting anxiously as he waited for news on Rory. He saw the nurse enter the room and he sat up expectantly. Upon hearing his name, he jumped up and almost ran to her.

"Sam, your… uh," she seemed to hesitate on what to call their relationship, Sam hesitated almost as long as she did before finally answering.

"We're only friends," Sam looked down and scratched his head, "yeah, friends," he repeated.

"Well ok then, your 'friend' is going to be just fine. His leg was broken in 3 places and he has a slight concussion but he was very lucky to have you there with him." Sam smiled shyly and blushed, an act which did not go unnoticed by the nurse. "Anyways, if you want you can go into his room. He isn't awake yet but I'm sure he would like it if you were there when he did wake up." Sam nodded again and the nurse led him to Rory's room.

Seeing Rory lying in the bed made Sam remember everything that happened that day. Looking back on all the memories he could suddenly picture how Rory acted around him more clearly. The way he always stared at him or seemed to stutter whenever he was around. He smiled as he realized that Rory actually did like him and he couldn't wait until he woke up to tell him how he felt.

**A/N: Cliffhanger's not so bad this week, still haven't decided if Rory will wake up soon or not though. PM or review with ideas. Also, check out chapter 1 of my new story Sibling Rivalry!**


End file.
